


[POT/TF]慢慢喜欢你（外一）

by Elena_Chen



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_Chen/pseuds/Elena_Chen





	[POT/TF]慢慢喜欢你（外一）

夜三点，六本木。

结束了长达十四个小时的飞行转机，属于罗马的最后一丝刺骨寒意终于消去殆尽，不二周助马不停蹄坐上了从成田机场发往六本木的快线。

钥匙在齿孔里转了两圈，他安静地打开门，直接将行李箱拎放到客厅中央，以免箱底和地面摩擦的细微声响惊扰到屋内正在熟睡的人。

他脱掉对于东京来说太过厚实的羽绒服，进厨房给自己到了杯温水，之后走进位于主卧外的淋浴房，刷牙，洗脸，除去衣物，任凭温热的水流淌过完美无瑕的身躯，洗了过去二十四小时里的第一个澡。

做完这一切，他来到主卧前，缓缓按下门把手。

窗外夜色深沉，屋内同样漆黑一片，唯一不同的是，在这一片静谧空间里，独属于主人的气息瞬间将他牢牢包裹，仿佛漫漫长夜后的第一缕光，暖入心底。

不二蹑手蹑脚走到床前，均匀的呼吸声随之传来。即便看不清五官轮廓，但这魂牵梦萦的一隅依旧令人心安——他终于可以再次枕着熟悉的臂弯入睡，面对面听手塚用磁性低沉的嗓音和他说“晚安”。

不二在手塚身侧躺下，于黑暗中注视着他模糊沉静的睡颜，暗叹无论过去多久，面对恋人时，自己总能感受到如初恋般小鹿乱撞的欢愉。手塚清浅平稳的呼吸近在咫尺，不二终于忍不住偏过头，在手塚的脸颊上蜻蜓点水般吻了一吻。

如有感应一般，手塚轻哼一声，侧过身，一伸手就将不二整个兜在怀里。

“怎么提前回来了。”手塚在不二的颈窝里蹭了蹭，声音还带着刚从熟睡中苏醒的绵软和沙哑，那让不二心底化作一团柔软。

“吵醒你了？”不二低头，开始小心翼翼地亲吻手塚的发丝与额头，味道清凉，譬如朝露。

“没。”手塚闭着双眼，任凭不二动作，但愉悦安宁的情绪还是只一瞬便被捕捉到了。

“想给你个惊喜。” 有了夜色的保护，他似乎更能够从心所欲。不二吻上了手塚的双眼，那是手塚五官中他最喜欢的部位，摘掉眼镜后少了平日的凌厉，却会流露出罕见的深情与迷茫，时常令不二心醉。

“嗯。”不知是出于困倦或是其他，手塚没有做出任何反抗，他环紧不二柔软的腰肢，凭经验判断出那儿似乎比三个月前更细瘦了一些。

“意大利菜不好吃吗？”他没头没尾地说了句。

“是，我还是偏爱日本菜。”不二接得自然，用手指和拇指托起手塚的下颚，微微阖上眼，最后吻住手塚的双唇，舌头长驱直入，娴熟地与他斯磨。

手塚敞开怀抱，来者不拒，用实践告诉他，自己不仅擅长主导，偶尔作为配合型选手同样无可挑剔。

不二把想吻的地方吻了个遍，终于心满意足重新躺回床上。虽然时差作祟，让他比白日更加清醒，虽然一季的分离让他此刻心底的欲望如杂草般疯长，但他并不打算强行叫醒手塚继续深入，他们还有很多时间。

感受到不二的停顿，手塚反而凑上身去，亲吻他裸露在外的肩胛骨，不二的肩胛线瘦削锐利，骨形像一只翩跹欲舞的蝴蝶，每每都让手塚流连忘返。

性感的声线从背后出来，吹得他耳根一软：“怎么不继续了？”

不二“吱溜”一下转过身，在黑夜里不可置信地望向手塚：“你确定？”

手塚已经彻底被他吻了个清醒，漆黑的双眸正认真凝视着他：“我明天休息。”

太过明显的暗示，不二低笑一声，扶额认输。

手塚伸手，不紧不慢依次替不二解开睡衣纽扣，冰凉的十指滑过不二的胸膛，所到之处燎原一片，不二喉结滚动，发出一声低吟，双手勾住手塚的后颈，咬上他的薄唇，放纵自己沉沦进没有章法、意乱情迷的湿吻里。

“这么迫不及待吗？”换气时，手塚忍不住打趣他，嘴里还残留着淡淡的血腥味，他抿了抿唇，发现嘴角居然被吻破了一处。

不二不语，伸手脱掉手塚的上衣，开始亲吻他的锁骨，吮吸他的耳垂，右手抱住手塚的背脊，轻抚紧致俊美的肌肉。

即便过去三个月里他们不曾做爱，但不二对于手塚身体的敏感点显然了熟于心。手塚的耳垂被不二吻得仿佛要滴出血来，他终于克制不住，在不二耳边溢出一声低喘，身下那物随之不受控制地极遽胀大。

感知到手塚身体发生的最细微的变化，不二满意地松开他的耳垂，沿着熟悉的轨道，一路向下，掀开被褥，舒展长腿，二话不说直接跨坐在手塚身上，将脸埋进他漂亮整齐的腹肌。

退役十月有余，手塚对自己的身体却不曾有丝毫懈怠，他的腹部依然健硕有力，没有一丝多余的赘肉，展露着与不二截然不同的力量之美。适时小腹传来一阵躁动，不二低头望去，手塚的阳具不知不觉间已屹立笔挺，正在他的小腹上来回摩挲，像一场盛情难却的邀请。

不二如愿脱下手塚的内裤，硕大的那物展露无遗。不二把它放在自己手掌心里，极尽温柔地按抚，看着它因为自己的动作，在掌中肆意胀大、游走，叫嚣着主人的欲望。

手塚的呼吸愈发粗重，可即便如此，他依然咬紧牙关，努力不让神志被性欲吞噬。不二看到他前面微微张开，随着主人的呼吸起起伏伏，一丝新奇的心理陡然升起，将自己的手指试探性插入。

未等不二深入，恍惚间一阵天旋地转，打断了他的念想。

手塚膝盖微曲，稍一用力，便将不二推倒在床，二人易位，连带着手塚的内裤也滑落到腿弯处。

“手……”不二张口，语未成调，手塚已干脆利落封住了他的唇。

不二被吻得不住喘息，喘得手塚身下愈发硬涨。他低头，朝不二耳语：“你刚才的想法很危险。”

嗓音不似往常清冷果决，意料之中染上了七分情色，三分醉意，落在不二耳中，早已不是警告，更像是为接下来的情事预热的暧昧开场。

不二抬手，遮掩住自己的笑意，沙哑地道，“偶尔也想看一看手塚在下面的样子……”

他的余音消融进手塚更细碎的吻里，零星落在不二左侧的脖颈上，不二侧过头，任手塚温柔细致地对待这一片敏感区域，不多时，便禁受不住，发出一串呻吟。不二挺起上身，借着臀部力量支撑，单手扒下自己的内裤，下体同样已经勃起。不二看在眼里，喘得更急，将自己灼热的胸膛与手塚贴在一处，用力张开双腿，带动白皙的大腿根部和手塚的腰腹剧烈摩擦。

手塚明白，这是不二想要的意思。

他伸展上身，从床头柜里取出润滑油，仔细给自己抹上。左手有一丝不易察觉的颤抖，最终还是洒了些到床单上。

不二枕在手塚的肩颈，看着他的性器涨得近乎发紫，嘤咛一声，终于开口催促道：“手塚，快一点……”

“好。”手塚从喉咙里干涩地挤出一个字，抬起他的双腿，摸到不二已经充分扩张的穴口，将自己的阴茎缓缓插入他身体里。

进入的那一瞬，不二终于松了口气，顶端淌下几滴精液。手塚也如释重负，将他放回床上，身下开始深深浅浅地进出。

手塚自问从来都是自律且克制的人，但当他再次与不二重聚，面对对方近乎毫无保留的索求，也不得不承认，自己对于他身体的渴望远比想象中更甚。

他的阴茎在不二体内有力地冲撞着，反复擦过他后端的敏感点，撞得不二一阵晕眩，手指下意识扣紧了手塚的后背。

他按照从前两人喜欢的做爱方式，低下头去啃不二的手腕，这一用力，那物明显插得更深了些，不二舒服得发出一声低吟，手塚抬眼去看，不二的蓝眼睛微微眯起，正带着情欲注视着他。

手塚对于这样的目光根本无从抵挡，嘶哑地问道：“喜欢吗？”

“嗯，”不二笑起来，漂亮的眼睛蒙了一层薄雾，像一片深邃的海：“喜欢……和你做爱……是我最喜欢的事之一。”

手塚心中一动，转而要去亲吻他的眼角，不二侧了侧脸：“不，手塚，让我……看着你……”

手塚连哄带骗：“就一下。”

不二不甚情愿地闭上眼，生理性的泪水随之溢出，手塚默契迎上，在他眼角边轻轻舔舐，身下有节奏地律动着。

不二睁眼，抬手贴上手塚近在咫尺的俊颜，近乎迷恋地望着他。

手塚覆上他的手：“怎么？”

不二的气音吹落在手塚耳边：“到罗马后……我才发现，三个月……实在是太久了……我现在……一刻都不想与你分离……”

手塚不语，他将不二的双手交叠，放置自己心口，感受骨骼下热烈的心跳，过了一刻，才郑重其事地道：“我也是。”

这时，手塚的大半已经没入不二体内，愈发感触到不二的内腔炽热而滚烫，像一把烈火，烧尽了手塚最后一点理智。他把自己的整根霸道而温柔地挤压进不二的身体里，将他填满，不二大叫一声，屈膝，用膝盖软绵绵地擦了擦手塚的后背。手塚再进，不二再叫，叫到最后，不二几近虚脱，手塚把他从床上捞起来，抱进自己怀里。

不二大脑一片空白，觉得自己被顶得快要昏过去。他依偎在手塚怀里，五官仿佛都失去了知觉，唯有连接二人的那一处，为他带来得以感知外界的刺激与快感。

手塚撩起他的额发，吻他额前的汗水，吻他泛红的双颊，吻过他如白玉雕琢的鼻尖与鼻翼，将最后一点全部挤入，刹那间一股电流从脚尖流过尾椎，直冲头顶。不二仰起头，眼前阵阵晕眩，在一阵盖过一阵的热浪里，终于控制不住，接连射了三次，乳白色的精液全部喷射在手塚的腹肌上。

不二双眼紧闭，靠上手塚的胸膛，虚脱地道：“我……射了……”

手塚将他拦腰抱住，仰头深吸一口气：“我也。”

不二的反应同样给手塚带来无与伦比的享受，他几乎和不二同时射了出来，精液全部射在不二的身体里，此刻正从他的后穴缓缓流出。

清晨五点的日光透过厚重的窗帘，从缝隙间投射到二人身上，不二雪白的胴体仿佛一幅浑然天成的画作，让人不敢惊扰。手塚从床上跪坐起来，戴上眼镜，连人带床单一起抱起，向浴室走去。

END


End file.
